


[Podfic] Escapism

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [13]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofEscapismby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:She imagines freedomThough she doesn’t know the word
Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Escapism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escapism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813528) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h3los6hzxwh1om9/Escapism.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:15 | .89 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "free space." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
